Reiji Ryoken
Appearance Reiji keeps his light brown hair cut short and trimmed. His eyes are a pale blue and is lightly tanned. He has a slim athletic build, with lean muscles and long arms. He wears a tradtional Shinigami shihakusho, with the sleeves removed like other members of Squad Nine. Personality Reiji is a calm, laid back individual, prefering to just let life happen and see what comes of it. However he strongly feels that his primary duty is the protection of those who can't protect themselves. He is normally slow and indecisive and often needs to be pushed into action. So much so in fact that Reiji would rather try to negotiate with Hollows than fight them. Reiji tries to keep emotionally distant from others, and will only interact with them when absolutely necessary. This isn't due to him being cold or any particular dislike of others, but rather due to being incredibly shy and reclusive. This was actually the main reason why Reiji was so reluctant to join the Gotei 13. He didn't like the attention that comes with being a Shinigami. This emotional distance hampers Reiji's ability to work with others to the point where other members of his squad refuse to serve with him. Reiji's personality in battle however is a very different story. If, when, his opponent refuses his offer of peace, Reiji undergoes a dramatic shift in personality. In battle Reiji surrenders himself to the rythem of combat. He calls it the "Drums of the Damned". Reiji refers to the clashing of steel as a chaotic drum beat and that by immersing himself in the rythem Reiji goes into a sort of beserker rage, attacking anything he deems to be a threat to himself. This attitude is so prevalent that for a time the instructors at the academy believed Reiji join Squad 11. The ease at which Reiji's personality shifts between shy and emtionally distant to almost genocidal maniac (Sukanku's exageration) shows that Reiji suffers from Bi Polar personality disorder. For years this would further hamper his ability to function in the field, his violent side causing untold amounts of collateral damage. Background Joining the Academy Originally Reiji had absolutely no intention of becoming a Shinigami. It wasn't until meeting a Shinigami named Sukanku Sentoki that the thought even cross his mind. The shinigami noticed that Reiji possessed a large amount of spiritual power and for the next five years he tried to convince Reiji to join the Shino Academy so he could come to control it. Eventually Sukanku managed to convince Reiji that he was wasting all of his potential and should at least try the entrance exam. If Reiji failed the exam then Sukanku would drop the matter entirely. Reiji agreed and wound up passing the exam. Reiji would forever claim that Sukanku tricked him into joining the academy. Life in the Academy Reiji's time in the academy was lack luster to say the best. While he excelled in his zanjutsu and hakuda training, his kido score were absolutely abysmal. It was during his time at the academy that his antisocial tendencies started to show themselves. He always lagged behind in his group execises and as a consequence he gained his reputation for being emotionally distant rather early on. Becoming Part of Squad 9 Before his gradutation Reiji wasn't sure what he wanted to do as a shinigami. Reiji thought his only duty was to fight hollows. His ferocious fighting style in the academy led many to believe that he would join Squad 11, but Reiji wasn't sure that he wanted to join that squad. Despite his skill and aggresion, Reiji took no real pleasure in fighting. It was then that he had a chance meeting with Keizen Omura, the Captain of Squad 9. The Captain heard him out he asked Reiji, "What are your goals?" Confused Reiji told him to fight hollows. The captain told him that was his duty, not entirely a goal in of itself. He explained that some shinigami join certain squads because it would help them gurther their goals, those who want become physically strong join Squad 11, those who wish to heal join Squad 4 etc. Reiji thought about what the Captain had told him. He thought about how he spent his time before joining the academy, how he wandered the Rukongai with no purpose. How utterly lost he was before Sukanku found him. He told Keizen that he didn't want his life as a shinigami to be like that, but he wasn't sure what his ultimate goal was going to be. Keizen Omura clapped his shoulder and told him not to give up hope, he would find something worth fighing for. The day of his graduation he applied to join Squad 9 and was made the 6th seated officer. Reiji was offered 3rd seat but he declined, not believing he was experienced enough for the rank. When Reiji joined Squad 9, his captain, Keizen Omura ordered him to the Squad 4 barracks for a full pyschological profile. It was there that Reiji learned he was bi polar. Over the years in Squad 9 Reiji had to learn to focus his disorder so he would only lash out at his enemy. Awakening Onikage At some point during his time at the academy, Reiji was presented with an Asauchi. He trained with the blade for years, and over time he began to experience a strange dream. In the dream Reiji always found himself exploring dark caverns. In the dreams Reiji always followed the same path and, despite the pitch blackness of the caves, he could always see everything as though it were in broad day light. Towards the end of the dream Reiji would encounter a shadowy spectre. Years later, during a mission to the World of the Living, Reiji was overwhelmed by a powerful hollow. It was then that Reiji learned the name of his zanpakuto, Onikage. With his newly awakened zanpakuto Reiji defeated the hollow. Missions to the World of the Living WIP Powers and Abilitiies Strong Spiritual Power: '''Reiji possesses slightly above average spiritual power. When he lets loose, his power is comparable to an above average 3rd seated officer and is capable of completely overpowering most non menos class hollows with little effort. '''Kido Novice: '''Reiji's practice of Kido is, to put it lightly, inconsistant. Most of the time he is capable up to level 10 spells, and on rare occasions can pull off a level 15. On his off days he can barely pull off level 5. Reiji believes that the reason for his imcompetance in Kido is due to his disorder not allowing him to put the proper focus into the kido spell. Because his personality is in danger of being in constant flux, he lacks the calm mind needed for high level kido. '''Shunpo Practitioner: '''Reiji is moderately skilled in shunpo. He is skilled enough to completely overwhelm low class hollows with his speed. He is also capable of keeping up with all but the most skilled practitioners of shunpo. However his lack of mastery over the high speed manuever leaves him tired quickly and is incapable of long term shunpo battles. '''Zanjutsu Expert: Due to his years of training with his weapon, Reiji is very proficient with his zanpakuto, able to cut down multiple hollows with little effort. Before he succumbs to the "Drums of the Damned", his movements with a blade are conservative and defensive. His defense is strong enough to allow him time to try to negotiate a non violent resolution. When Reiji finds that a peaceful resolution is impossible his style changes dramatically. Conservative and defensive quickly becomes improvised and aggresive. The defensive capability of his Shikai allows Reiji to put all of his focus in offense. Expert Hakuda Specialist: In addition to his skill with his zanpakuto, Reiji is a natural unarmed combatant. Reiji often supplements his swordsmanship skills with various kicks, off hand strikes, and throws. Reiji is skilled enough to defeat several hollows without even drawing his zanpakuto. His preferred unarmed strike is to block an attack from an opponent with his zanpakuto, then immeditaly counter with a powerful kick. Another tactic he often employs is to grab the wrist of an opponent's attacking hand and throwing him over his shoulder. Enhanced Strength and Endurance: '''Reiji is strong enough to effortlessly punch through a Hollow's mask, and has been known to rip off the limbs of the heartless beasts. His primary strength lies in his legs, giving him a very powerfull kick. He is able to be thrown through an entire building and continue fighting with out losing any momentum. Zanpakuto '''Onikage (lit. Demon Shadow) In its sealed form Onikage appears as a standard katana with black wrappings around the hilt. The tsuba is a circle and the sheath is black. Shikai: '''Onikage's release command is "The Brightest Light Shall Cast the Darkest Shadow" and the blade becomes a coal black chinese broadsword. Reiji holds Onikage to his side as he releases it. ''Shikai Special Ability:' The main ability Onikage grants Reiji is control over his shadow. Reiji has his shadow act seperately from his body to either attack the enemy, or defend himself by blocking the enemy. The darker the shadow the stronger it is and the inverse is true as well. This only works if the enemy is in the general direction and reach of his shadow. Because of this Reiji will often position his oppenent and himself where his shadow will serve the best purpose. Although when the shadow is at its darkest it can stretch out further and go off in other directions as needed. Onikage needs at least one source of light to be effective, and can utilize multiple shadows if available. '''Bankai: '''Not yet Achieved Trivia Reiji's chosen theme is Monster from Skillet. Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Onikage-yoroi